terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyrite
Skyrite Spawning Every night after Moon Lord has been defeated, there is a 11% chance that Skyrite will spawn on the surface. This is reduced by 2% for every active Skyrite Biome on the map. After spawning, the message "Skyrite has fallen from the heavens!" will appear. In addition, after Skyrite has impacted, all Meteorite Biomes will start spawning Comet Heads in addition to the normal Meteor Heads. Skyrite will form in flattened sections at most 4 blocks deep in the center with a total of 30 Skyrite ore. After Skyrite has hit, remaining Meteorite biomes will summon Comet Head. Rarely, 25% chance per strike, a Flare Chest will spawn inside the center, unlocked with a flare key(dropped by enemy). Enemies Flarehead Spawned in large numbers while within the Skyrite Biome. Nearly identical to Meteor Head 400 Life 90 Damage 20 Defense Flying AI, can fly through blocks and produce bright light Drops : (Skyrite), 1-3, 5% (Flare Key, 4%) Flarespawn Spawned very rarely or when the player makes contact with Skyrite. 1600 Life 280 Damage 32 Defense Flying AI Shoots Flareling occasionally. Summons into Flarehead upon death. Drops : Starflare, 1% Flareling Spawned by Flarespawn, flies and homes in on either closest player or Flarehead. After the Flarelign makes contact with a Flarehead, it will vanish and transform into another Flarespawn, it is therefore advised to kill them to prevent exponential swarming. 10 Life 190 Damage 10 Defense Comet Head As mentioned, will spawn in Meteorite biomes after any Skyrite has spawned, in addition to Meteor Heads, though it is much faster. 200 Life 150 Damage 10 Defense Flying AI Items Skyrite Ore Stack: 999 "Melts the flesh of mortals..." Contact damage : 100 "Infernal" Damage, summons Flarespawn away from contact point. Inflicts "On Fire!" Debuff when in 30 blocks of range and begins rapidly summoning Flareheads Skyrite Bars Stack: 999 Made at Hardmode forge with 3 Skyrite. Flarephaser Shoots a small rocket when swung homes to the closest enemy, and through blocks if necessary. 235 / 185(Rocket) Damage Fast Speed Normal Knockback Made at Hardmode anvil with 9 Skyrite Bars, 35 Crystal Shards, and Phasesaber. Starflare "Shoots bursts of energy that ricochets deadly flares." Shoots small bolts that bounce off walls and become faster flares. 100 / 270(Flare) Magic Damage Weak Knockback 9 Mana Very Fast Speed Dropped by Flarespawn. Razorphase Shoots piercing beams that ricochet the opposite direction from where they were fired. 130 Magic Damage No Knockback 11 Mana Fast Speed Made at Hardmode anvil with 8 Skyrite Bars, 12 Crystal Shards, and Illegal Gun Parts Sungun™ "Shoots mana stars" Ammo - Mana Stars 325 Ranged Damage Average Knockback Very Fast Speed 80% Chance not to consume ammo (Fixed) Made at Hardmode anvil with 11 Skyrite Bars, Star Cannon, and Illegal Gun Parts Stargrasper "Can pass through walls but can only hook to Star Blocks" Hook with 40 tile range and can pass through blocks, only hooks to Star Blocks. Made at Harmode anvil with 6 Skyrite Bars, 1 Fallen Star, and Chain. Star Block Stack: 999 "Holds a fragment of a star's energy" Made at Hardmode anvil with 4 Skyrite Bars, any Celestial Fragment, and 4 Fallen Stars. Flare Chest Loot Spawns rarely in Skyrite crater, contains two items. Primary Loot - Starnade - 3-9, 33.3% "Explodes in a star formation" Explodes in a 5 point star area 10 blocks wide, Does not destroy blocks. 400 Damage Skyrite Bar, 5-12, 33.3% Moonstone - 30-90, 33.3% "Stays airborne when thrown." Remains stationary like spiky ball but remains suspended. 190 Damage Secondary Loot - Platinum Coin - 1-2, 20% Random Celestial Fragment - 2-5, 20% Fallen Star - 10-45, 10% Mana Star - 1-5, 10% Starsplosives - 1-6, 40% "Explodes in a diamond and avoids destroying structures and ore" Explodes in a diamond measuring 12 tiles long that only destroys dirt, stone, mud, silt, slush, and sand. 500 Damage